


Breaking The Fast

by barbaesparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A Bangan Croissant, Food Kink, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rafael Barba Week, SVU Character Appreciation, Wingwoman Liv, bangan, croissant - Freeform, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza
Summary: Rafael knew he was staring. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but savor Trevor the way Trevor was savoring his croissant, gray eyes fluttering shut as he took a bite. It was ridiculous. Of all the things to get slightly almost a little bit turned on by.





	Breaking The Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> Re-post from tumblr with some minor edits!
> 
> Thanks to tobeconspicuous for requesting this on AO3.

Trevor lifted the croissant to his lips, eyes looking straight at Rafael as his lips caressed and enveloped the pastry.

Rafael knew he was staring. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but savor Trevor the way Trevor was savoring his croissant, gray eyes fluttering shut as he took a bite. It was ridiculous. Of all the things to get slightly almost a little bit turned on by.

Rafael also had an inkling that Trevor knew what he was doing. What he had been doing for a while now. He only wished he would do something instead of eyefucking him in front of his colleagues. Or in addition to.

This was what Trevor chose to do - torture and tease and tantalize Rafael in the workplace, when he could be doing all of those in private.

That was patently unfair.

"Rafael? You listening?" Liv's voice came from his left.

"Oh. Oh, yeah,” Rafael said quickly.

"No you weren't. You're so out of it today," Liv said in a tone which implied unsuccessfully that she had no idea why.

"Sorry. Just hungry, I guess," Rafael said, pointedly looking anywhere but the corner of the desk that was occupied by Trevor.

"Go. Get something to eat. We're done here." She glanced to Trevor meaningfully, who shrugged, gathering his things.

"But-"

"I think Trevor knows a place," Liv said with finality, a menacing yet somehow endearing smile stretched across her face.

"Oh," Trevor said, slightly taken aback. "I do actually." He turned to smile at Rafael, ever polite, ever charming.

Rafael hesitated, eyes flicking between Trevor and Liv nervously. As Trevor's smile began to fade a little, Liv urged him ahead wordlessly.

"Well," Rafael said. It wasn't like he didn't know any places to eat, but hey. "Thank you for offering. Trevor. Or Liv." He narrowed his eyes at Liv.

"More than happy. Call me later to get those details you may, or may not, have missed." Her eyes gleamed.

Rafael nodded distractedly and walked out of her office after Trevor.

They walked out of the precinct in strained silence, although Rafael could feel electricity crackling in the air between them.

"Trevor, listen," Rafael said, breaking the silence.

Trevor turned, his face handsomely neutral.

He knew Trevor would do this just to be polite. He’d have to give him an out.

"You don't have to, just because-"

"Yeah. Liv. I don't know what she- I think it's just because I'm gay, and you're-"

"Right," Rafael said slowly, unsure.

"And we're both single, I mean, she said. So she thought..." Trevor hesitated, frowning slightly.

She thought. Trevor didn't.

Rafael's heart fell. Trevor didn't want to... He didn't want to _anything_ with Rafael.

"She thought we'd be good together, I guess. And she's a fixer,” Trevor explained.

"Right," Rafael said again. "Well, as I said, you don't have to." His voice came out sounding slightly hurt, and he didn't like that.

"I mean, we _would_  be good together," Trevor declared with a small smile, seemingly out of nowhere, and Rafael's heart thumped in confused hope. "But I didn't need Liv to tell me that."

Rafael stared, the wind knocked out of him.

"I just, I'm sorry. I know you don't... feel that way," Trevor said, stumbling over his words.

"Excuse me?"

"No, nothing. I feel like I'm rambling now. If you want me to leave, I'll go."

"No," Rafael said. "Feel _what_ way?"

Trevor looked away then, drawing in a breath. Finally, he turned back. "I like you, Rafael," he said simply, fixing his gaze just above Rafael’s head. "A lot. I know Liv can tell, that's why she's been trying to push us together, but... she obviously didn't think about what you want."

Rafael couldn’t believe his ears.

"What I want?" he asked breathlessly.

Trevor met Rafael's eyes, nodding, his eyes wide and anxious.

Rafael took Trevor's hand tentatively. "She did think about it," he said.

Trevor raised his eyebrows, looking down at their linked hands as if he'd just noticed, before looking back up again.

"What I want... is you,” Rafael told him with a hopeful smile.

At his words, Trevor’s expression completely changed, and Rafael would be amused if his heart wasn’t racing so hard. As it was, all that was on his mind was the blinding brightness of Trevor’s smile.

Trevor joined their free hands together. “Oh, man.” He looked down tenderly at Rafael. “All this time, I’ve been such a hopeless miser, pining after something I thought would never happen,” he said.

“Well…” Rafael tilted his head, trailing off.

“I had no idea, Rafael,” Trevor said, shaking his head, still smiling.

“No idea? You had no idea how much I wanted you? How much I want you?” Rafael’s voice dropped suggestively.

Looking stricken, Trevor simply shook his head. “No,” he said truthfully. “I really didn’t.”

“Hm.” He unlinked his left hand from Trevor’s right so they could keep walking. “I’ll just have to show you sometime.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Trevor said with a chuckle. “But first, we eat.”

Rafael smiled. He elected not to mention the fact that this meal could almost be considered foreplay for him.

Perhaps that conversation would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know, I know, you want a croissant now. Sorry.


End file.
